Raegan Fire
| birth_place = Orlando, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = Team Vision Dojo Chasyn Rance Santana Garrett | debut = July 16, 2016 | retired = }} Raegan Fire (November 20, 1998) is an American professional wrestler. Early life Raegan is a second-generation professional wrestler. She also possesses a background in gymnastics. Professional wrestling career Raegan trained in Orlando, Florida at the Team Vision Dojo. Her in-ring debut was on July 16, 2016 at BELIEVE 125 in a match won by Santana Garrett. I Believe in Wrestling (2016-present) Raegan Fire made her debut in July 2016 at BELIEVE 125. She returned for BELIEVE 126 - Super Six Survival, teaming with Layne Rosario and Ivory Robyn in a three-on-three tag team match won by Raquel, Jenson Fratelli & MJ Knight. At BELIEVE 127 Raegan teamed with Mila Naniki and Thea Trinidad in a tag match won by Santana Garrett, Raquel & Dominique Fabiano. Raegan returned on October 1 at BELIEVE 129 where she was defeated by Kaci Lennox. On October 15 at BELIEVE 130, Raegan teamed with Mila Naniki in a tag match won by Courtney Stewart & Kaci Lennox. Raegan returned at BELIEVE 131 teaming with Mila Naniki in a rematch won by Courtney Stewart and Kaci Lennox. Raegan concluded her debut year on December 3 at BELIEVE 132, enduring a defeat in singles action against her tag partner Mila Naniki. January 13, 2017, Raegan returned for BELIEVE 133, teaming Kaci Lennox in winning a tag team match against Amber Nova & Mila Naniki. On March 3 at BELIEVE 136 was defeated by Amber Nova in a singles match. Fourteen days later on March 17 at BELIEVE 137 Raegan teamed with Dinamita Solar in a tag match to defeat Faris Hakeem and Rex Bacchus. Other promotions (2016) Raegan made her debut for United States Championship Wrestling (USCW) on a July 23 TV taping, losing to Angel Rose by disqualification. On October 18, 2016, Raegan wrestled at Girl Fight Wrestling XII in Orlando, Florida, teaming with Aja Perera in a tag match won by Samantha Heights & Amazing Maria. On November 4, 2016, Raegan joined the card for Wrestle Aid Orlando Redemption, defeating Courtney Stewart in singles competition. On December 7, Raegan wrestled for Orlando Pro Wrestling (OPW) in a Toys For Tots Cup tournament where was eliminated by MJ Knight. On December 10, Raegan returned to United States Championship Wrestling in a TV taping, defeating Mila Naniki. She returned to OPW on December 21 in a four-way match won by Raquel, involving Amber Nova, Kaci Lennox, Raegan and Mila Naniki, for the vacant OPW Women's Championship. She later that same night teamed with Aaron Epic to defeat Dinamita Solar & Kafka. Platinum Pro Wrestling (2017-present) On January 7, 2017, Raegan participated in the PPW Seasons Beatings Tournament to crown a new PPW Diamonds Division Champion. She advanced in round one after eliminating Rachel Ellering. She advanced to the finals where she defeated Angel Rose and Chelsea Diamond to become the first-ever Diamonds Division Champion. The following month on February 17, Raegan retained her Diamonds Division title against Dynamite DiDi at PPW Valentines Vengeance. On April 8 at PPW LuchaMania, Raegan dropped the Diamonds Division title to Aria Blake. Other Promotions (2017) On January 19, 2017, Raegan made her Orlando City Wrestling debut where she was defeated by Su Yung. On February 24, Anchor Pro Wrestling's Cripple Fight, where she wrestled in a battle royal won by Mila Naniki against ACR, Aria Blake, Avery Mucchio, Cherry Layne, Kaci Lennox, Leo O'Farrell, Raegan Fire and Raquel. Raegan made her debut on March 31 for Fighting Evolution Wrestling (FEW) in their FEW Flares event where she was wrestled a three-way match won by Machiko, involving Kaci Lennox. On April 22, Raegan wrestled two matches for Monsters Wrestling Orlando (MWO), beginning with a ten-man tag team, wrestling with Aaron Epic, Carlos Gabriel, Chasyn Rance & Sam Houston to defeat Alex Santiago, Faris Hakeem, Jason Dugan, Kaci Lennox & Mike Austin. On May 19, Raegan made her debut for Atomic Wrestling Entertainment (AWE), at AWE Mayhem in a Four Way match won by Leva Bates, against Raegan, Gabriella Rio and Rosemary. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*Bicycle Kick :*Cobra Clutch :*Cobra Clutch Slam :*Neck Breaker *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'Platinum Pro Wrestling' **PPW Diamonds Division Championship (1 time) *'RIOT Pro Wrestling' **RIOT Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1998 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Aid Orlando alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Monsters Wrestling Orlando alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni